


Tell my friends

by NotHereNJ (efficaceous)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/NotHereNJ





	Tell my friends

 

Tell my friends

I have always died.

 

Not for them,

Not some martyred, reanimated, daughter-of-some-deity-of-the-other,

But for myself.

 

I have:

Drowned myself in a tub of cold suds,

Dived from a trestle bridge into insufficiently deep-water,

Lost a game of chicken on the highway,

Failed to seek nourishment or hydration for the proscribed 7 days and 7 nights,

Taken the proffered poison from the man in low-slung pants,

Jumped from the roof of a hospital as the whole world looked on,

Clicked the remote and seen the world dim and snap away for good,

Left the car on idle in the garage, listening to a podcast on “Living your best life!”

 

It doesn’t take.

 

The original zombie-persona, ever-changing and never-sufficient, continues.

I wake, I find out who I am today.

 

When all my insides wrestle and churn,

When all my outfits say too much,

My possessions say too little,

My medication list lies, and my arrest record is incomplete.

I still have friends.

 

Find me in my internet search history.

Know me by my Netflix queue,

my Amazon wish list,

my meal reviews on Yelp,

and by my frequent destinations on Google Maps.

 

I still have friends.

Some pieces will always be missing, some scars cannot be debrided.

That’s ok.

My friends are rebuilt too.

 

Whoever wakes up tomorrow in my bed,

She can have my friends- I give them freely to her.

 

But

 

 


End file.
